


no kisses from a sick boyfriend

by notthestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: << non sexual, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sleeping Together, Soft Boys, Soft Kisses, Worried Kageyama Tobio, doting kageyama, slightly OOC, they’re both in love ok, this is my first fic be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthestar/pseuds/notthestar
Summary: hinata gets sick and kageyama takes care of him, but isn’t allowed any kisses...and no kisses is hard when you have a cute boyfriend.this is my first fic and i suck at summaries so ya bye
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	no kisses from a sick boyfriend

it’s 6am when kageyama receives a text from his small boyfriend.

**shouyo:** **tobiooo :(**

kageyama picks up his phone to read the screen, slightly squinting his eyes at the brightness and quickly typed a reply.

** tobio: whats up? i’m in the middle of getting dressed. **

he stares at the screen and watches the little three dots as he waits for a reply.

** shouyo: i’m sick so i cant come to school today ;(  **

the dark haired boy reads the text and feels his heart tug with worry.

** tobio: are you ok? is ur mom there? do you need anything? **

he chews his lip and starts finishing his shirt buttons with one hand, still staring at the bright screen.

** shouyo: wahhh are you worried for me tobi?;)  **

tobio rolls his eyes when another text comes through.

** shouyo: hehe~ i’m ok! a little bummed that i gotta miss practice, and my moms out all day too so i’m gonna be super lonely ;( **

** shouyo: but have fun at school, don’t miss me too much :p **

tobio quickly puts in a reply and drops his phone to the bed.

** tobio: i’m coming over **

30 minutes later hinata hears a knock at the door and sees his phone vibrate 

** tobio: i’m hear, should i just come in? i don’t want you moving around a lot. **

shouyo pouts while he responds

** shouyo: i can move around stupid >_< **

** shouyo: ...but yes just come in... **

kageyama opens the door and steps into hinata’s warm house, he’s been here enough times to know where his boyfriends room is and quickly makes his way there.

“shouyo?” kageyama quietly mutters outside his door.

“come in tobi~” once he has confirmation to enter he scrambles inside, eager to see how severe his boyfriends condition is. once he finally gets a glance at the short boys face he feels his heart give a slight ache, he was sprawled across his bed with a cooling pad lay on his small forehead, orange tangled locks drenched in sweat and his cheeks were as bright as his hair.

“baby..” tobio gently whispers as he sits himself next to his boyfriends bed, dropping the bag he had brought with him. 

“yama, you should be at school, i’m okay alone ya know” shouyo pouts but his heart clenches at the thought of kageyama going out of his way to check up on him.

“i cant just leave you alone when you’re sick stupid, what if you like...die or something” kageyama speaks, muttering the last part.

“bakayama! i’m not going to die dummy!” shouyo yells, slightly sitting up.

“don’t yell dumbass! and lie back down, you’re sick!” kageyama scowls, sitting up further on his knees and putting a hand behind shouyos back to help him lie back.

“thank you yama...” hinata mutters and gives a small smile to his boyfriend, kageyama smiles back and leans over to give him a kiss, when suddenly his lips press against a sweaty palm.

“bakayama! you cant kiss me while i’m sick! then you’ll get sick too!” hinata quickly sputters out, hand still covering kageyamas mouth.

“what! i’m not gonna get sick from a simple peck!” kageyama grabs hinata’s wrist _gently_ to remove it from his mouth.

“i’m not taking any chances! no kisses!” 

“none at all?!” kageyama sputters

“none!” kageyama scowls at that but raises hinata’s hand to his lips and leaves a gentle kiss on his small calloused fingers.

“is that okay?” kageyama asks, looking up at hinata with concerned eyes.

“y-yeah...that’s ok..b-but no mouth to mouth kisses! ok?” hinata says, sniffling his clogged red nose.

“okay baby” kageyama whispers against shouyos fingers, moving to press a light kiss to his palm. 

hinata smiles slightly and let’s out a small sigh, closing his eyes as he feels his heart clench with love. after a few minutes, his eyes start to feel heavy and he lets out a small whine, which grabs his taller boyfriends attention.

“shou? do you need anything?” kageyama leans up looking at shou and gently moving his curly bangs out of his eyes.

“m’tired yama” hinata whines again gripping kageyamas hand and tugs.

“sleep with me?” hinata asks, looking at kageyama with hopeful eyes. kageyama has to look away for a moment while his chest swells with adoration.

“of course love, anything for you” kageyama helps hinata sit up while he gets under the blanket with him, immediately feeling the heat radiating off of his small boyfriend.

“this okay?” kageyama whispers into hinata’s hair, as the ginger settles on top of his dark haired boyfriend, a leg and arm slung over his tall frame.

“yeah...this is good” hinata yawns, stuffing his face into tobios broad chest.

“good” kageyama runs his long fingers through the orange hair sprawled across his chest, down over hinata’s face and thumbs over a small red cheek as they both fall into blissful sleep.

kageyama wake up a few hours later, over heated with his boyfriends feaver, but well rested nonetheless, he looks down at his smaller boyfriend and presses a kiss to his hair, lightly smiling into it. 

he sits up, slowly moving his boyfriend off of his chest to lay back on the bed. 

he sits at the edge of his boyfriends bed and picks up the bag he had dropped earlier to pull out the soup he had brought.

_i should probably reheat this, he will be hungry once he wake up_

kageyama glances at his resting boyfriend and gently leans down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead, he nuzzles their noses together and then looks at his boyfriends face again, noticing the slightly parted pink lips.

he leans back down and presses a few gentle kisses to hinata’s parted mouth, sighing with content.

_ sorry shou, i couldn’t resist _

he gets to his feet and walks towards the door, to make soup for his sick boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> waaah this was my first and i don’t think anyone’s going to read this but it’s ok because it filled my kagehina heart with joy :)


End file.
